


Haunted Hotel

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Middle (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Sue works at a haunted hotel. Naturally, she befriends some ghosts.





	Haunted Hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



Sue knew most people would be terrified to work and stay in a haunted hotel (most of her colleagues, who got the hell out of dodge as soon as their shifts were over) but she wasn’t most people. As per usual, she smiled when she exhaled and saw her breath. “Who is it today? Come on out!” she called.

“Sue, I don’t know what’s wrong with you but stop talking to the ghosts!” one of her co-workers called from the reception desk.

An old woman appeared in front of Sue, and she waved at her. “Hi, Myrtle! How goes it today?”

Myrtle clucked and started floating down the hallway as she followed Sue to her office. “The guests in room 205 are dirty! Can we get the maids in there?”

“Of course,” Sue assured her, picking up her phone to dial cleaning services. She thanked them after being reassured they were on their way up and then hung up. A little boy giggled and ran past her. “Jack, what did we say about running through the walls? You’ll scare our guests!” she called after him.

“Sorry, Sue!” he yelled back before vanishing but his giggles echoed through the hallways.

Myrtle sighed. “He’s just excited, dear. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to scare that annoying little bellhop.”

Sue shook her head in amusement. “Be nice, Myrtle.” Then she went about her day and just as she stood up to grab some food from the kitchen, the lights started flickering. Picking up speed, she hurried towards the elevator in an effort to escape this ghost but she wasn’t fast enough.

“Get out!” the spirit yelled at her as papers began floating in the air.

“Oh come on!” shouted one of her annoyed employees.

Sue flinched. “You don’t scare me,” she lied just as the lights went out and plunged the building into darkness. “Turn then back on!” 

The ghost moved in circles around her a few times before screaming in her face and then disappearing, turning the lights back on in the process. 

Okay, so it wasn’t all fun but Sue was determined to look on the bright side because most of the ghosts were nice. She loved this job and didn’t want to work anywhere else. Plus, not a lot of many people could say they had ghost friends.


End file.
